


Goodnight

by MidnightStarBlooms



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Character Death, Crying, Hospitals, I made this to help me feel better, I’m sorry Trickster, Kochou is only briefly mentioned near the end, Lencest, M/M, Medical Conditions, One Shot, Selfcest, Short One Shot, Terminal Illnesses, This might be garbage I don’t write angst too much anymore, Trickster and Senbu are engaged, Trickster is mentioned to be over 2000 years old, it’s unrated now bc i wasn’t sure which rating would fit-, it’s very peaceful, loosely based on real events, there’s no gore in the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarBlooms/pseuds/MidnightStarBlooms
Summary: Trickster and Senbu say goodnight to each other.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Len, Trickster/Senbu
Kudos: 2





	Goodnight

“T-Trickster…” Senbu’s voice was weak.

“It's okay, love,” Trickster held Senbu’s hand in one of his, stroking his face with the other.

“I’m really tired…” He began coughing soon after finishing the words. 

“Shh, it’s okay, Sen. I'll protect you from the nightmares. You can go to sleep,”

“Am I...p-pretty?”

“You're gorgeous, darling, you always have been.”

The heart monitor was beginning to slow down and Trickster held the brunet closer to him, wrapping his arms around him rather than simply holding his hand and stroking his face.

Senbu weakly set his arms on Trickster’s shoulders. “E-Even with my scars?”

He'd always bruised easily, and most of the bruises would scar over. “Of course,”

“I-I think I'm gonna go to sleep soon…” Trickster struggled to hold back his tears as Senbu muttered the words. “Will I see you when I wake up?

“Yes, you will,” Trickster lied, he had no clue what would happen.

“Do you...p-promise?” Senbu’s voice was getting weaker by the second.

“I promise,” He felt awful, lying like that to his fiancè.

“Can you…” Senbu began coughing again, barely managing to get it down. “...kiss me goodnight…?”

Trickster moved back and lightly met Senbu’s lips with his own, only for a bit though.

“Mm…” Senbu let out the small noise once they broke away. “I love you,” 

“I love you too. You're always so perfect, and I love you so, so much.”

“Goodnight, Trickster…” Senbu nestled his head against the blond’s shoulder.

“Goodnight, darling,” He could hear Senbu’s breathing slow down. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” He repeated the phrase as he heard the heart monitor slow down. “I love you so much, my beloved Senbu.”

He barely got the brunet’s name out when the heart monitor flatlined and he heard Senbu’s breathing stop. Trickster could feel the lifeless male still laying against him and he finally let his tears out. He sobbed into his shoulder, feeling warmth slowly begin to leave him.

He'd been sick for a while, and they knew he'd die young, but Trickster knew he'd never truly be prepared. Kochou had passed away from the genetic condition they'd shared exactly a year ago that day, Senbu had never truly emotionally recovered from that. It told Trickster that Senbu’s time would come soon. He wished that Senbu could have lived long enough to see their wedding day, but clearly, fate had different plans.

Now, Trickster just bawled while holding onto the corpse of the one he loved. Even with the many losses Trickster had experienced in his nearly 2300 years, none had ever hurt this much. He'd never loved someone so much, and he wasn't sure he'd ever love anybody ever again.

Trickster set the brunet down on the bed and looked at his face. Those big eyes were closed, and a soft smile was placed on his pale face. He was truly gone, the one person who Trickster truly loved was gone.


End file.
